A Little Confused
by littleworldofluv
Summary: The day after being Stranded in an unknown planet. A lot of things happen. Raven had a relaxing day. Beastboy learned how to work with Cyborg. Robin and Starfire "fixed" their relationship. Only downside, Starfire is still feeling confused. She wants more. Starfire's journey to know what she feels and Robin's journey to explain how he feels. RobinXStarfire, RavenXBB
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Little Problem Begins

Starfire woke up to the smell of pancakes downstairs and suddenly everything came flashing back from what had happened yesterday. The Teen Titans had been stranded in a weird planet all day and she had been able to talk to Robin about her feelings. She felt happy and confused about what he had replied to her and they had not finished talking because they had been attacked by that monster.

Starfire wanted to know what Robin really thought about her but she also didn't want to ask him anymore because she did not like that her powers were going on crazy when she asked him about her. She had asked Robin if earth boys came with manuals and Robin had told her that it was awesome that she was the strongest girl ever but had not finished his explanation. Starfire really wanted to know more about that explanation.

Starfire decided to take a shower and go downstairs. Thirty minutes later Starfire found herself in the main room with all the Teen Titans.

" Where you able to sleep well, Star?" said, Robin. "Yes, Robin I was able to sleep very well indeed. Thank you for asking." she replied.

She immediately turned around hoping that Robin had not seen her face get red. She felt like she was boiling.

" So friends what are we doing today... you know its Valentine's Day today?"said Cyborg.

"Nothing just stay home and meditate, I prefer Halloween." said Raven bluntly.

"What are you doing, Star? You seem quite today. Is something wrong? Are you feeling okay? asked Robin worriedly.

" Nothing is wrong, Robin. I just feel a little hot that is all."

" Maybe we need to get some cold drinks!"exclaimed Beastboy. He was making himself a tofu breakfast and was really excited to start the day off.

" Are you sure you do not want to talk we could-"

Starfire did not want to Robin right now. She was feeling mad at herself because she could not bring up the courage to tell him how she really felt.

"No, Robin! I do not want to talk to you! Starfire exclaimed and stormed out of the room.

All the Teen Titans just stood there speechless even Raven was looking at the door Starfire had just shut.

"Dudes, maybe Starfire didn't like your breakfast, Cy?!"

Everyone kept eating but Robin just could not take another bite. He had to find a way to talk to Starfire something was definitely wrong with her.

* * *

Author's Note: I do not own the Teen Titans. I am just a fellow shipper of RobStar. First Fanfiction. Let's see how it goes. Review! Thanks- littleworldofluv

New Chapter after at least one review of this one! I want to see if this works out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Behind the Door

Starfire was scared of the feeling she was experimenting inside her stomach. What was this new feeling, she had not felt it before and she could definitely admit that her sister, Blackfire did make her feel mad and rage. Right now, she was not feeling any of those she felt...guilty...she thought to herself. She remembered when Robin had turn to Red X he had given a lot of apologies to his friends especially her and he had mentioned the word guilty and sad. She felt guilty right now because she just could not tell Robin how she felt. She wanted to tell him but she just couldn't bring up the words to tell him. Starfire paced back and forth inside her room and just smiled when she was Silky sleeping on her bed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"she said a bit abruptly. "I really do not feel like seeing anyone right now. Please, Beastboy...go away...Silky is sleeping on my bed he will go later to play with you."

Someone cleared their throat outside her door. "It's not Beastboy. It's me, Robin. I need to talk to you, Star. Please let me see you."

Just those simple words brought a huge joy to Starfire but she really could not see him right now. If she open the door she felt she would run to his arms and confess all her feelings and may be Robin will not be too happy about that scene.

"Umm..I am fine, friend Robin. Just have a little headache. That is all but do not worry I will be ready later for any mission."

"But...I wanted to show..err...tell you something Starfire. " Robin pleaded inside of him that she opened the door and let him see her. She had been acting very weird after his "confession" at the strange planet. He felt he had to redeemed himself and talk to her without any interruptions.

"Later, Robin. Please." Starfire was a foot away from opening the door but it was for Robin's sake that she did not run to the door.

She heard some noise outside the door and the talking stopped. She knew Robin had left and that she was all alone again.

Who could Starfire ask about what she was feeling. She had always gone to Robin for anything new she was feeling but right now she felt like she was feeling weird because of him. She had to talk to someone else.

" I know! Maybe Raven can talk to me and let me know what I am feeling." Starfire smiled and felt a bit happy about finding a new solution to her problem. She went out her room and looked around making sure that Robin was not outside. She closed her door and made way to Raven's room.


	3. Chapter 3

Starfire knocked at Raven's door and like always she did not hear any answer from Raven. She knocked once more and the door opened by itself. That is very weird Starfire though to herself Raven never leaves her door open. Starfire walked inside very unaware that the room smelled like perfume and someone was humming inside to a tune she very well knew.

"Raven..." she asked quietly." Are you in here? I need to ask you about..umm...I think you call it ...boy problems.

As soon as she stopped talking she noticed a very unfamiliar sight. Raven was wearing jeans and a purple blue shirt. Starfire did not know what to say she was shocked and thinking why Raven would be wearing such attire.

"Starfire...this is...not..call..." Raven stuttered and threw herself to the bed wanting Starfire not to see her shirt. She knew Starfire had seen that it was purple but she was sure that Starfire could not distinguish what was the character she had on her shirt.

Flashback:

"C'mon, Rae-Rae. I asked you last time if you wanted to go see a movie with me and you said yes. I already told you how I feel about you. The other titans might not notice it but I know you like me to even more than waffles. Beastboy had asked her one day to follow him out to the rooftop and she had done so. Beastboy had admitted that he had feelings for her and she had said nothing. Raven had taken time to realize that she did like the dorky and annoying green boy that was standing in front of her asking her for another date. She had said yes that day and now the time had come.

Now she was lying on the bed asking Starfire to leave because she wanted to go to her date with BB like she called him. She did not wanted to show Starfire that she had fallen for the guy that she found most annoying and that she was wearing a shirt she made that said BB's babe and that she had another one for BB in her bag that said Rae-Rae's babe. She was that excited.

"Please, Starfire. Can you get out of my room. I have some important things I have to do." She said with anger and embarrassment in her voice.

"Raven...I will not ask you anything about that BB's babe shirt." Starfire said. Raven just got up out of the bed and walked to Starfire. "I guess there is no need hiding it now.

"Glorious friend! I am so happy for you.." Starfire beamed with happiness and joy for her friend. "I knew you and Beastboy liked each other and didn't admit it.

" I also know of someone like that too" Raven stated.

Starfire blushed and just wished Raven a lot of fun. She tried to walk out of Raven's room but Raven called out her name.

"Starfire, is there something I can help you with?" Raven inquired.

"Ummm...no Raven. Everything is fine. I am having fun.

"If there is anything you need Starfire just let me know.

"Yes, Raven. I promise I'll let you know. Starfire walked out of Raven's room with a very brilliant idea. She made her way to Robin's room.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I updated late! I've been busy. But...im back! haha.

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Starfire knocked on Robin's door and didn't hear any answer. She felt worried may be Robin had not heard her so tried harder this time.

"Yes...who is it?

Starfire got startled just by hearing his voice. When she had been in Raven's room she had felt a lot of confidence and wanted to talk to Robin and be as happy as Raven was. Now she just felt scared and worried that Robin might not want to listen to her. She tried anyways.

"It's Starfire. Friend Robin. I wish to speak to you if it's okay with you." Starfire pleaded that he would let her go in.

"Umm...yes, Star..you might come in. I have no problem with talking with you. He opened the door and let her inside. "Is there something you need...are you feeling okay...is there something I can do to help you? I am here for anything that you need. Just ask and I am there.

Starfire just stared at Robin and was so happy that he was acting his normal self. This time she noticed what she had not noticed before. Robin was always there to help her and he was always there when she asked for him. She was content with that even if Robin did not feel more for her she was happy that he was there for her.

" I am doing fine, Robin. Just wanted to apologize for not opening the door earlier. I was a bit...tired.

"It's fine, Starfire. Do not worry about it. I was just a bit worried because you looked sad and dazed in the morning.

"I am very happy, Robin. Thank you for worrying about me.

"Yes, Star. No problem. About yesterday...I want to talk to you about my-

"It's okay Robin. I understand. There is no need to talk about that. I am fine." Starfire said.

"Yes...er..but I wanted to tell you that I do have feelings for you.." Robin said very fast and Starfire noticed that his face went red.

He came closer to her and she could feel his breath really close to her. She thought she could faint of how wonderful he smelled. He had said something after but she had not caught it. She was just watching that his lips were coming closer to her face. She didn't know what to do.

* * *

A/N: A quick chapter but just getting ready for the big...event haha!


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Starfire felt Robin's lips on hers she knew that her world was complete. She knew something in her life was missing and now she knew what it was. Robin.

Starfire admitted to herself that she could no longer go without having Robin near her and the doubts she had before were now gone. Thanks to Robin.

The kiss lasted a long time and at the end both heroes blushed and just stared at each other. Robin was the one to speak first.

"Star...I...like you. Sorry I was acting weird yesterday and even said you were not my girlfriend because I really do want you as my girlfriend." Robin kept rambling on.

Starfire just stared at him and smiled.

"It's okay, Robin. I understand what you mean now. And trust me I was scared myself but I came to realize that I really need you and that I can't let fear get in our way." And with that Starfire leaned in for another kiss and Robin gladly accepted.

"I'm glad you made it, Rae-Rae. I was worried you might not come." Beastboy stared at Raven and noticed her shirt. He smiled.

"Don't smile, you look weird like that." Raven said bluntly.

Even though Raven said it she was really happy to be here with Beastboy and was positive that he was someone she really treasured. She knew it had taken them long to be together and that a lot had happened between them but she knew that they were meant to be. She only hoped the same fate for Starfire and Robin.

Beastboy took her hand and both left running with their hands intertwined.

"So how are we going to tell our friends that we are... together?" Robin asked worriedly. He was Boy Wonder and wasn't scared of anything but when it came to Starfire and his love for her well he was a bit...nervous.

Starfire giggled as she rested her head on his shoulder. He liked the feeling of her on his shoulder he felt safe. Starfire felt the same, safe and cared for. Since her mom used to care for her she had never felt this safe with anyone. She smiled and snuggled more into Robin's arms. Robin smiled.

"Well.." Starfire doubted and then continued."We just tell them and that's all." She smiled. Starfire remember what had happened in Raven's room. She knew that Raven was very happy with Beastboy and she was sure that Raven wanted the same happiness for her. She also remembered to a few days back, Cyborg had been talking on the phone and he seemed really nervous about it. She wondered and then came back to reality.

"Are you sure we can just do that? Robin asked excitedly but at the same time smiled because that same the better option.

"Alright, Star." He agreed.

They walked toward the game room holding hands and blushing at the same time.

* * *

A/N: Please give my other story a try. Fate: A Four Letter Word, Follow and Review. :) Love you, guys. Thanks.


End file.
